Ericka Streets
Ericka Ilizabeth Streets (2nd July 1985-10th November 2010) was a Kuboian musician, television presenter and actress. She was a prominent figure on children’s television in Kuboia during the 2000s, presenting shows such as Pop and Don't Stop, Get Back at 'Em and Variety Pack, whilst also presenting Wednesday/Saturday morning magazine show Kickstart and annual award show The Nick Go Awards. She also released a total of three studio albums and one biography. Streets died on 10th November, 2010 at the age of 25 after a successful suicide attempt. Early life Ericka Ilizabeth Streets was born on 2nd July, 1985. At the time of her birth, her family was in the middle of a holiday at the Kuboian Borders in South Kuboia. Streets residented for most of her childhood in Fahrbahnin in North Kuboia. Streets has an older brother, Hugo, who was born in 1983, though she did not see much of him during her childhood as their parents split when Streets was four. Hugo moved to Britribute with the father, whilst Ericka stayed in Fahrbahnin with the siblings’ mother. Streets attended Easternhill Primary School until she was eleven. She temporarily attended Brockroad Academy in 1996, but was expelled after serious anti-social behaviour. Because of this, Streets never accumulated any qualifications in school. Career 1998 to 2002 In August 1998, when she was 13, Streets got a job as an Approach School assistant in Green Spot Approach Nursery. When talking about her time in the role in 2004, Streets explained ”I simply loved it. I would play with them, read them stories and sing with them. The kids loved me, the staff loved me. It was just amazing!” Streets remained in the role until her contact expired in June 2001. After Streets felt she was good with children, her mother sent her CV to MTV Networks Kuboia. In January 2002, Streets had an informal interview with Rodrick Miles, who allegedly told her that they weren’t looking for any employees at the moment, but agreed to get back to her if they needed any. So when Nick On The Go was away to be recorded, Streets was chosen to be one of the presenters, alongside Dan Guseo. In order to keep herself occupied throughout 2002, Streets decided to record her singing some songs she wrote and produced herself. She recorded two songs, called "Shining" and "We're Gonna" in early 2002. Streets spent a few weeks looking for a record label to release the songs on, but failed, so decided to self-release both songs on 9th August, 2002. 2003 to 2005 Streets was the main character in the 2003 children’s music show Pop and Don't Stop and later began to present Kickstart in February 2004. Streets was featured in the number-one hit "We're At It Again" by Tone Riddles and Bawk the Chicken, which also featured Sharlie Deem and Run Davidson. In July 2004, it was reported that Ericka Streets would be releasing a cover of a "classic song" as the charity single for A Vision In Kids in 2005. This ended up being a cover of "I Got The..." by Labi Siffre, retitled "Mornin' Come (Sun Don't Shine)". The cover features Blade Holter, Andre Hung and Spy Fandel, who are all credited as "Kickstart Hosts", due to them being the four hosts of Kickstart at the time. The song was released as a single on 13th March, 2005 and reached #2 in Kuboia. In October 2005, Streets released a charity single, "Here We Go" featuring Kuboian rapper Kool Teazer, which samples Black Lace’s recording of "I Am The Music Man". In early December 2005, Streets launched a campaign in an attempt to make it a Christmas number-one in Kuboia. Though the song only reached #3 during Christmas 2005, it eventually topped the charts in 2006. Death and legacy Personal life Streets was diagnosed with autism when she was a child. She became a teetotaller when she was 20, and never smoked in her life. On 16th February, 2006, it was reported that Streets had began dating Spy Fandel. The two later got engaged with each other in August 2008, and were scheduled to get married by August 2010. However, it was later reported in January of said year that the two had seperated. Gaming Streets was a competitive Super Smash Bros. player. Although she only received moderate results, and never won any major tournaments, she was considered one of the best Pichu players in Melee. Discography : Main article: Ericka Streets discography See also * Ericka Streets-Erika Street typo Category:Kuboia Category:1985 births Category:1985 Category:2010 deaths Category:Ericka Streets Category:Deaths from suicide Category:Celebrities Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Fictional hosts Category:People Category:Hosts Category:Fictional people with autism Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Fictional singers Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Fictional voice actresses